Whisper
by SoapOperaFan
Summary: A new evil lurks when a woman comes to Port Charles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer--I do now own any of the PC characters and I do not write for the show. This is not any sneak peek at what's going to happen on Port Charles this just a fanfiction (my own creation). The story goes a bit quick in the beginning but don't worry it's not hard to follow** 

Chapter 1

At the recovery room everyone is there to usher in spring and celebrate Alison Barrington's birthday. The room is made up of balloons, banners and ribbons to celebrate the woman's birthday.

"Rafe do you know where the cake went?" Lucy asked looking around furiously for the cake.

"Lucy could you tell me something," Rafe continued "How the heck could you lose a cake?" Rafe finished with a smirk on his face and his cousin Lucy lightly hit him on the arm.

"Well I mean me of all people could lose a cake and you know that cousin." Lucy replied and then suddenly Kevin appeared behind Lucy "The cake is all ready on the table" Kevin continued while Lucy turned around "I knew that" Lucy said with a smirk "Yeah okay you knew that, how about we go and sit down." Kevin finished with a smile. 

Everything was all set up when Jamal, Jack and Alison all showed up together outside of the recovery room. "Okay so now we have to put a blind fold on you but don't worry we won't hurt you or anything." Jack said smiling. "That's refreshing to know that you won't hurt me." Alison said with a smirk and Jamal put the blind fold on Alison and brought her into the recovery room.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed and Alison's blind fold was taken off. Rafe went up to her and gave her a big kiss on the lips "Surprise Angel." Rafe said with a smile looking at Alison with love in his eyes. "Thank you sweetie--" Alison said with a big smile on her face "and thank you to everyone else for coming to the party." Alison said looking around at everyone.

Meanwhile at one of the tables in the recovery room Caleb and Livvie are sitting together talking. 

"So how do you like the party so far?" Livvie asked looking at Caleb taking a sip out of her glass. "It's interesting to say the least." Caleb replied with a smirk. "Well Mr. Morley you are going to learn how to live like a human and I think a good ole' fashioned birthday party for the girl next door would be the trick." Livvie said with a laugh. "Yeah this certainly could show you how to live." Caleb replied. Caleb and Livvie leaned in and kissed one another and Rafe appeared behind the two of them. 

"Enjoying yourselves?" Rafe asked looking at the both of them. "Of course we are Rafe and I want to thank you for inviting up." Livvie said getting up and giving Rafe a hug. "I know that the past year has been pretty horrible but…" Livvie was about to say until Rafe interrupted "Don't worry about it--what's in the past is in the past and right now I am focusing on the future with Alison. I know that you've changed and I have accepted that and I can honestly say that I am happy that you are finally happy." Rafe replied giving Livvie a little hug back. Caleb then got up to make eye contact with Rafe and both men stared at each other for a few seconds until Caleb finally spoke up. "Nice party slayer--thanks for the invite." Caleb said with a laugh. "Thanks ex vampire--that ex vampire thing just doesn't sound right, does it." Rafe said trying to hold back a laugh but both men started laughing. "You're welcome for the invite." Rafe said and then walked away to go over to Alison. 

"So is this the beginning of a wonderful friendship?" Livvie asked putting her arms around Caleb. "Hell no--me and Rafe will always hate each other but hey we can be civil on certain occasions." Caleb said and both Caleb and Livvie kissed and sat back down.

Outside the recovery room a flash of light appears for only a few seconds. We then see two women standing outside--both identical in features and appearance.

"So we've finally made it." the one woman with dark brown hair said. "Yes we certainly did make it here Destiny." the other woman replied in a harsher voice. "Promise to be on your best behavior Jessica." Destiny said looking at the woman but soon realized that she was standing alone. "Don't you cause trouble Jessica." Destiny said whispering and then walked off in the other way. Jessica then appeared from a corner and went to the Recovery Room window and looked in "Fresh meat." Jessica said with a sinister smile.


	2. Chapter 2

__

Chapter 2

Inside the recovery room the birthday was starting to wind down a bit and everyone was getting tired. "So what did you think of the party?" Karen asked helping Alison pick up some of the wrapping paper. "Oh the party was lovely and I am so happy that you all came." Alison said giving Karen a hug in between picking up the paper. Rafe then came up to Alison and put his arms around her "My other present to you comes later tonight." Rafe whispered in Alison's ear and made Alison smirk and turn around looking into Rafe's eyes "You know I love you Rafe Kovich--with all my heart and soul." Alison replied and then giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. 

"Well I think we are going to get going." Caleb said interrupting the two lovers. "Alright, thanks for coming you two." Alison said giving Caleb and Livvie a hug and they all said their good-byes and Caleb and Livvie left.

Outside the recovery room Livvie drops something and stopped "Caleb my necklace broke again--could you help me find it?" Livvie asked looking into Caleb's sharp blue eyes and Caleb and Livvie kneeled down and started searching for the necklace on the ground. Suddenly a woman wearing red stiletto heels which laced up her calf stood above Caleb. "Looking for something?" the woman asked in a seductive tone and Caleb looked up at the woman who was wearing a short red strapless mini dress and her make-up was done with dark tone. Livvie looked over at Caleb who had been staring at the woman and she hit him in the arm and Caleb got out of his trance. "Yes we are looking for something--I lost my necklace." Livvie said with annoyance in her voice. The woman laughed a breathless laugh and bent down and picked up this beautiful necklace with a most interesting cross "Is this the necklace you're looking for?" the woman asked in a breathy voice. Livvie and Caleb both got up and Livvie rolled her eyes and took the necklace from her "Thank you" Livvie said putting the necklace on "good-bye" Livvie said "dragging" Caleb along. Caleb pulled Livvie towards him to stop her from rushing down the ally way to get a cab "What's wrong with you tonight?" Caleb asked looking into Livvie's eyes "Something about that woman just got to me and rubbed me the wrong way." Livvie replied and Caleb gave her a grin and took her in his arms and kissed her gently on her lips "It'll be all right." Caleb replied and then they started walking together.

Inside the Recovery Room the woman walked in and Rafe noticed her right away. 

"Sweetie can you hold on for a little--I will help you bring the presents to the car but I need to go and talk to someone really fast." Rafe whispered into Alison's ear and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Okay--don't be to long because I am expecting the present from you tonight." Alison replied with a seductive look in her eye and Rafe replied back with a big grin on her face. Rafe then walked over to the woman who had settled down and ordered a drink and he sat right across from her.

"Hello Jessica." Rafe said with a smile "So how are you doing?" The woman looked up at Rafe with evil in her eyes. "Oh I am doing fine… surprised that no one has killed you yet though." Jessica replied with a laugh. "Not as surprised as I am to see you still walking and talking and sucking the lives out of the people you come in contact with." Rafe said with a smirk and then got up "Tell your sister I said hi--she's the good twin at least." Rafe said and walked over to Alison. "You'll get what's coming to you sweetie." Jessica said with a grin.

"Rafe who was that?" Alison asked looking confused. "Oh just a woman that I knew in Transylvania--no big deal." Rafe continued "Lets get these presents together and go home." Rafe and Alison then gathered the presents together and left the Recovery Room.


	3. Promo

**__**

Whisper 

Lyrics:catch me as i fall  
say you're here and it's all over now 

Voiceover In a town that has seen grief, a new evil comes to town. 

Rafe: This woman is extremely evil and she holds nothing back. 

Lyrics: 

speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and i fall into myself 

Voiceover A man is found dead. 

Frank: "We have a lot of blood loss in this man." 

Lyrics: 

this truth drives me into madness  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away 

Voiceover A woman that holds no Mercy 

Destiny: "How could you be so cruel, so cold and so heartless." 

Jessica: "I have no conscience and no heart so it's a lot easier to just suck the life out of men when you don't have those two things." 

Lyrics: don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide 

though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes 

Voiceover A storyline that will hold you prisoneer until the last chapter. Sensual and seductive. 

Lyrics: God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die 

Voiceover Every 13 weeks a storyline begins and ends. Can you figure out the mystery? Can you figure out the truth before it's to late? 

Lyrics: i'm frightened by what i see  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away 

Voiceover Port Charles: Whisper starts tomorrow. 

Lyrics: fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes 

lying next to me i fear  
she beckons me shall i give in  
upon my end shall i begin  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end 

© 2003 Wind-Up Records


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-- The next day

At Ian and Eve's house Danny is having a crying fit. "Ian could you come out here and help me." Eve called from the living room of the little loft. Ian soon appeared with a little baby radio and put in a Chipmunks Tape "I see that you got the classics." Eve said smiling at Ian while holding Danny who was squirming in her arms. "Only the best for my child," Ian continued "you don't think that if we keep playing these chipmunks songs that he will start talking like them." Ian said with a laugh and Eve just shook her head and gave Danny to Ian. "Calm your son down my Irish husband while I go to work." Eve said and gave Ian a kiss on the lips and kissed Danny on the cheek. She picked up her medical bag and headed out the door. "We're going to have to do something really nice for your mom, you know that." Ian said looking at Danny who was no longer crying but was laughing instead. Ian then sat on the couch with Danny while the music played in the back round calming Danny down.

Lucy and Kevin's home, Lucy is getting the girls ready for school and Christina ready for pre-school. "Serena come on your breakfast is getting cold." Lucy called from downstairs. "Mom I really don't know if I want to eat the food that you made." Serena said coming down the stairs with Christina and Kevin right behind her. "What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked looking at her daughter. "Serena I say choose your words carefully." Kevin interrupted kissing his wife on the lips and sitting down at the table and grabbing some fruit. "And why aren't you eating anything I made Mr. Collin's?" Lucy asked looking at him. "You know I have to go--Serena do you want me to drive you to school?" Kevin said getting up and going over to Lucy and kissing her on the lips. "Good-bye you guys--make sure you get Christina to school as well. She can't be late again." Lucy said and with that reminder Kevin, Serena and Christina all left to go to school. Lucy then started to clean up the place when a knock came at the door. "Now who could that be at this time." Lucy said looking over at the cloak. Lucy opened the door and in came Rafe. "Lucy we have to talk." Rafe said barging right in the door without a good-morning. "What's so important that we have to talk this early in the morning? And where's Alison?" Lucy asked looking at her cousin. "Alison is asleep right now--we had a long night," Rafe said with a smirk "But I didn't want to wake her because she shouldn't concern herself with this stuff just yet." Rafe finished sitting down on the couch with Lucy following him. "What stuff?" Lucy asked with a suspicious tone. "There's a woman here in town that could bring Port Charles to hell." Rafe continued "I saw her last night at the Recovery Room--she's someone I knew from Transylvania and I really thought she was dead but I guess I was proven wrong today. Luc this woman is extremely evil and she holds nothing back. She is a rare specimen and I don't even consider her a real woman--heck she isn't a real woman." Rafe finished saying looking into Lucy's eyes. "Well the what exactly is she?" Lucy asked "She's a.." 

At the hospital Chris and Karen are working and a patient is brought in. "We have a lot of blood loss in this man." Frank said while wheeling in the man on the gurney "What do you think caused it?" Chris asked looking at the man who was in pain and wheeling him into the emergency room. "I have no clue--maybe a fight." Frank replied helping them push the man in the room. "Okay we have it from here." Chris said while pushing the man into the room. "Frank where did you find him?" Karen asked before she went into the room. "I found him in the back ally near the Recovery Room. With all the blood that he lost you'd think he would be dead by now." Frank said looking in the room. Then Karen walked into the room and helped revive the man. 

Inside the emergency room the man went into cardiac arrest and they all had to rush to revive him. "Clear!" Chris yelled and the mans' body raised a bit from the shock but it wouldn't work. "Clear" Chris yelled again "Come on you have to live." Chris said looking at the heart monitor which was still flat lined. "One more time--Clear!" Chris yelled one more time and again it wouldn't work. "That's all we can do." Karen said looking at Chris. "Unfortunately it is all we can do." Chris said and they put the blanket over the man and someone wheeled him to the morgue. 

At Jessica's hotel room "Jessica what did you think you were doing?" Destiny asked "How could you be so cruel, so cold and so heartless." Destiny said. "Oh it's easy sweetie--I have no conscience and no heart so it's a lot easier to just suck the life out of men when you don't have those two things." Jessica replied with a sinister laugh. "You're sick!" Destiny replied in disgust. "Yes--yes I think I am." Jessica said and then left the room. 


	5. Chapter 4

***Note from Author: Just letting you know the French that is used in the first part of this chapter when translated is the literal translation NOT the useful translation so don't bother trying to go a translation website and seeing what it says because it won't be the useful translation that you need (translator websites translate word for word and it's the literal translations not the useful ones that actually make sense). In time you'll find out what everything means.***

Chapter 4

Outside the Recovery Room Jessica holds on to something in her hands "Vous n'apprendrez jamais de mon secret, vous apprendrez seulement d'un passé qui a été oublié par moi. Cette ville ne sera jamais pareille une fois je suis par avec tout." Then Jessica gave a laugh and walked right into the Recovery Room where Jamal and Jack were. Jessica noticed the two good looking men and "accidentally" ran into their table and knocked their drinks over. 

"Oh I am so sorry, please let me clean this up." Jessica said in a caring voice. "Oh it's not problem at all miss." Jamal said smiling up at the attractive woman. "Well at least let me pay for your drinks." Jessica said. "Well I think we could handle that." Jack said wiping up the rest of the mess with some napkins and motioning for Jessica to take a seat. "Well thank you." Jessica said sitting down with the men "So what are your names?" she asked looking at the both of them "Well this is Jamal and I am Jack." Jack said taking Jessica's hand and kissing her "And what is your name?" Jack asked while Jamal looked at him in a weird way. "Well my name is Jessica." Jessica replied "It's very nice to meet you Jessica." Jamal replied shaking her hand and Jack again kissed her hand. The waiter came over and the three ordered their drinks and went on with their conversation. "Well where are you from Jessica?" Jack asked after taking a sip of his drink. "Oh I was born in England but to American parents--I have lived everywhere really." Jessica continued "but my parents died when I was 17 years old and I have raised myself ever since." Jessica finished looking at the two men. Suddenly Jamal's beeper started going off "Dang, it's one of the people I am working for at the bike shop--I better get going and do some work." Jamal said getting up "It was extremely nice to meet you Jessica--I hope that we can get to talking a little more when I am a little less busy." Jamal said getting up and shaking Jessica's hand. "It was nice meeting you as well." Jessica said and then Jamal waved bye to Jack and then Jamal left leaving Jack and Jessica alone at the table together. "So what else do you want to talk about?" Jessica asked looking straight in Jack's eyes, hypnotizing him with her powers. "I just want to talk about you and only you." Jack said and then leaned in and kissed her right on the lips with passion and the kiss soon broke. "Good" Jessica said with a sinister smile.

Meanwhile, at Lucy's the phone started ringing "Hold on Rafe let me go and get that." Lucy said after hearing the whole story of who this woman was. "Hello" Lucy said in the phone "Alison--yes he is here do you want to talk with him? No--okay I'll tell him." Lucy said "good-bye" Lucy then hung up the phone. "Rafe, Alison wants you home right this instant." Lucy said looking at her cousin with a giggle in her voice "Alright--I guess it is time to get going now." Rafe said getting up and giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek "Just remember what I've said and don't let this woman even near your house." Rafe said and then left. "What an interesting morning." Lucy said to herself and then shook her head and went to go and sit down with a book.

At Caleb and Livvie's loft the two are fighting about the woman at the Recovery Room. "Caleb the way you looked at her just irked me for some reason." Livvie said looking at her husband. "You have nothing to worry about--the reason why I was looking at her that way is because I know I have seen that face somewhere but I can't seem to put my finger on it." Caleb replied giving Livvie a hug and holding her. "Well promise me that you won't be around her to much." Livvie said "I will try to stay away from her but I have a feeling she is trouble--there's just something about her." Caleb started to say "Yes I know something weird about her--" Livvie continued "Hey lets go out and get some food at the Recovery Room. I am starving and I certainly don't want to cook today." Livvie said with a laugh. "Okay, I need to jump in the shower though." Caleb replied "I think I'll just jump in there with you then." Livvie said grabbing his hand and then slowly bringing him to the bathroom.

At Rafe and Alison's apartment Alison is pacing around waiting for Rafe to come home and suddenly he appeared. "Rafe what the heck were you doing at Lucy's?" Alison asked looking at Rafe who had a huge smile on his face "Why are you smiling?" Alison asked looking at him curiously and getting closer to him. "Oh because you look so cute when you get mad." Rafe replied laughing and Alison hit him playfully on the chest. "Rafe you really should leave a note the next time." Alison said with a little laugh. "Sorry sweetie, I was going to leave you a note but I figured you'd sleep in like you always do." Rafe replied kissing Alison on the lips. "So what were you doing over at Lucy's?" Alison asked looking in Rafe's eyes. "Oh nothing--I needed to talk to Lucy about some things." Rafe said taking a seat in the dining area trying to avoid eye contact with Alison "Rafe you might as well tell me everything now instead of me annoying you over and over again and then you finally bursting out the whole story of why you were over at Lucy's." Alison continued "So just tell me now before we go through a big mess of an argument." Alison finished sitting down on Rafe's lap and Rafe gave out a laugh. "You know I always want to protect you--Always have and I hope to always protect you from evil" Rafe continued touching Alison's face lightly and kissing her on the cheek "There are some things that I don't want to tell you because I don't want your naturally happy self to go down but the fact is, is that I can't protect you all the time, right?" Rafe said looking into Alison's eyes "Right--You are my hero Rafe, no matter what happens and what people say you are my hero but I have seen almost as much as you have and I think I can handle whatever you tell me." Alison replied. "Alright then, I'll tell you what went on over at Lucy's" Rafe stopped and then continued "After I am done with this muffin of yours." Rafe said eating the muffin smiling at Alison "Rafe! Tell me now!" Alison said but was quickly picked up by Rafe and "thrown" on the bed and the two playfully fought.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the Recovery Room Jack and Jessica are still talking and Jack is totally enthralled in Jessica's demeanor. "You know you are a beautiful woman." Jack said looking at Jessica "Oh well thank you--"Jessica said with a smile "You aren't to bad on the eyes yourself." Jessica replied. Then Chris entered the restaurant and saw Jack right away. "Hey Jack--how are you doing and who is this lovely lady next to you?" Chris asked taking a seat right next to Jessica. "Hi Chris--I am doing fabulous," Jack continued "And this amazing woman is Jessica--she's new here in Port Charles." Jack finished. "Well it's very nice to meet you Jessica." Chris said shaking her hand and Jessica looked Chris up and down. "Dr. Ramsey your order is ready." a waitress said bringing over a bag to Chris. "Thank you." Chris said picking up the bag and giving the woman a little tip and then getting up out of the chair. "I wish that I could stay a little longer but I just can't. I need to get back to the hospital." Chris said looking at Jack and Jessica "I will talk with you later." Chris said pointing to Jack "and I hope to see more of you around here." Chris said looking at Jessica. "Oh I would love that." Jessica said in a flirtatious way and then Chris left. "You know Jack--I wish I could stay but I just can't." Jessica continued "I need to go home and get some things done there." Jessica finished getting up with Jack following her. "Well it's been nice chatting with you. I hope that we can see each other again." Jack replied leaning into Jessica "Oh trust me--we will see each other much more." Jessica said kissing Jack right on the lips _"I have many plans for you sweetie." Jessica said in her head._ Jessica then left the restaurant. Jack slumped down in his seat and smiled and starting gulping his drink down. Outside the Recovery Room Jessica drops a beautiful dark red necklace in the shape of a cross on the floor "Oh I can't lose you--could never lose you." Jessica said grabbing up the necklace. Suddenly someone grabbed Jessica's arm and swung her around "What do you think you're doing?!" Destiny asked looking at Jessica "Where did you get that necklace?" Destiny said looking down at the necklace and grabbing it from Jessica's hand. "This necklace isn't for you!" Destiny said in a bitter voice and Jessica looked on in fear. "There's something you aren't telling me Jessica--what is it?" Destiny asked looking "down" upon Jessica. Suddenly Destiny heard a car come up to the Recovery Room and stop. "It's time to go--we can't be here." Destiny said pulling Jessica with her and a bright light appeared for just one second.

In Caleb's limo Livvie and Caleb are sipping champagne and are talking. "So are you still distraught over that woman?" Caleb asked with a little laugh. "Distraught is not the word for how I am feeling--I just don't feel like she is good news." Livvie replied sipping some champagne. "Well you have nothing to worry about because we'll probably never see her again anyways." Caleb said kissing Livvie lightly on the lips. Suddenly things start flashing in Caleb's mind _"Caleb you can't let this happen!" a woman's voice screamed. "Oh my love." a voice said. Then flashes of Caleb and a mysterious woman in bed together. "I will always find you." the voice said. _Caleb suddenly pulled away from the kiss. "What's wrong?" Livvie asked "Nothing, nothing at all. I just got this weird vision." Caleb said taking a big gulp of the champagne and then pouring some more in his glass. "Are you sure you're alright?" Livvie asked touching Caleb's face with her hands. "Yeah, yeah I am fine. Just fine." Caleb said calming down a bit. The limo stopped right outside the Recovery Room "Alright we're here." Livvie said opening the door herself and getting out of the car with Caleb following her but suddenly stopping as he got another vision _"You have to stop the bleeding!" a voice screamed. "I can't--I just can't!" another voice said. "I'm not the evil one--you I'm not." the voice continued "Please god no not this--please stop it--stop it!" the voice screamed. _"Caleb are you coming?" Livvie said with a laugh. Caleb looked up at his beautiful wife and shook his head yes and got out of the car. "I know what they are." Caleb said under his breath. "What did you say?" Livvie asked. "I am really hungry--how about you?" Caleb said putting his arms around Livvie and then heading into the Recovery Room.

At the hospital Chris opened up his bag of food and took it out a little piece of paper fell out. "What's this?" Chris asked himself out loud in a whisper. He opened the note and it said _"Chris la vittima prossima." _Chris examined the paper a bit "Chris what are you doing?" Eve asked looking at her good friend. "Oh nothing, I just got this weird not in a different language in my lunch." Chris replied throwing the paper out. "But may I ask, what are you doing Dr. Lambert aren't you supposed to be working?" Chris asked with a smirk. "Shut up Ramsey--you aren't doing anything." Eve replied hitting him lightly on the arm. "Hey I am on my lunch break." Chris said taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Chris your lunch doesn't start for another 30 minutes!" Eve charged back. "Well I like to start early." Chris replied smiling and Eve shook her head and walked off. "You can't deny me food." Chris said to himself taking yet another bite of his sandwich.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At Rafe and Alison's home Rafe had just told Alison the whole story of what was going on and Alison had a distraught look on her face. "That's horrible." Alison finally said looking at Rafe. "Yeah it's just not good at all that this person found her way here but don't worry I don't think she's going to cause to many problems for us." Rafe said trying to reassure Alison. "Well that's nice that she won't cause too many problems for us." Alison replied sarcastically. "Don't get sarcastic with me." Rafe said tickling Alison a little bit making her put on a big smile and fall completely down on the couch. Alison then put her arms around Rafe's neck and pulled him towards her and she kissed him passionately on the lips. "Are you going to help ease my fears?" Alison said in a seductive voice. "I think we should both practice easing your fears right now." Rafe replied kissing Alison on the lips passionately and the two "practiced" on how to keep Alison safe.

Meanwhile at Jessica and Destiny's "home" Destiny was trying to figure out what Jessica had done. "So what is it that you did?" Destiny asked in a more harsher voice. "I did nothing." Jessica replied even harsher. "Oh don't lie to me you bitch!" Destiny continued "I know you extremely well and I know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours--now tell me right now what you did!" Destiny demanded. Jessica stayed quiet for a few minutes while Destiny looked at her with evil in her eyes, Jessica finally gave in. "Okay-I left a note for someone." Jessica said. "I know there is more." Destiny replied. "Yes there is more," Jessica continued "In the note I said that he was next." Jessica said. Destiny looked on with disgust. "You know we can't let people find out what we are" Destiny said with a calmer voice. "Yes I know that but I just didn't think before I acted." Jessica replied "I really am sorry." "It's alright--they won't find out that we are.." Jessica was about to say but was interrupted. "Don't even remind me what we are!" Destiny said looking at Jessica. Destiny soon started to pace around thinking and Jessica could read what she was saying. "You didn't really send those out did you?" Jessica asked looking at Destiny, who was now looking in the mirror. "Don't you worry sister--everything will go just fine." Destiny said looking into the mirror and giving a little laugh.

Meanwhile, Kevin had decided to come home during lunch to see his wife Lucy. "Lucy, are you home?" Kevin yelled while getting into the house and than seeing the mail on the table and shifted through it. "I'll be right there Doc." Lucy yelled from the upstairs. Kevin got to the last letter and it was a beautifully shaped envelope that appeared to be an invitation. Kevin opened the letter and it said:

__

Mr. And Mrs. Collins, 

Your presence is requested at the Port Charles Hotel's ballroom tonight promptly at 7:00 PM. Dinner will be served and you'll get to mingle with the rest of the residents.

No RSVP needed, just come to the ball and enjoy your time.

Signed,

Anonymous 

Lucy soon appeared and noticed a confused look on Kevin's face. "What is it Kevin?" Lucy asked with curiosity in her voice. "Well we got this invitation from someone and there was no name as to who is throwing this party." Kevin said handing the invitation over to Lucy. "Hmm, that is very interesting." Lucy paused and soon continued "I think we should go just to see what is all up." Lucy finished sitting down at the table. "Do you really think we should?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, why not? It will be a lot of fun and who knows this could be a big surprise for someone." Lucy replied giving Kevin a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, as long as you are okay with it than I guess we can go." Kevin said "But I did come home for some lunch." Kevin said starting to kiss Lucy passionately. "Oh I think I can handle that." Lucy replied. Kevin picked Lucy up and brought her into their room.

**Destiny and Jessica's room**

"They should all be getting the invitations soon." Destiny said looking into the mirror fixing her dark make-up and putting on a rouge lipstick. "Everyone will find out who--or should I say what we are." Destiny said with a grin on her face.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7--The Preparations Are Underway

"Doc what do you think I should wear?" Lucy yelled while digging through her closet. "You could wear anything and you'd look amazing." Kevin replied kissing Lucy on the cheek while wearing his black Armani suit and silk tie. "Oh well don't you look sexy." Lucy said putting her arms around Kevin's waist and kissing him. "Well thank you," Kevin continued "But don't you think you should be getting dressed about now? The party starts in 30 minutes." Lucy got a overwhelmed look on her face and picked up a short black dress and ran to the bathroom to get ready. 

Meanwhile at Rafe and Alison's apartment Jack and Jamal had just arrived. "So how do we look." Jack said looking at Alison who really wasn't paying attention. "You both look beautiful." Rafe said with a laugh. "Well at least one of you appreciates us." Jamal said looking at Alison and than giving a laugh. "Oh you know I love all of you--but this damn dress just isn't extremely comfortable." Alison said tugging on her sky blue silky dress. "What's wrong with it you look pretty damn sexy to me." Rafe said looking Alison up and down. "Well thank you very much for the compliment," Alison continued "But it just feels like I have gained some weight but nothing to worry about--I'll just go on a diet--tonight is a night to have fun." "Yes we certainly are going to have a lot of fun tonight." Jack said with a smile "Do we even know who's throwing a party?" Jamal asked looking at the other three. "Well no.." Rafe was about to say but interrupted "But there's free food and drinks and you can't pass that up." Alison said grabbing her purse and heading for the door. "Come on gentlemen--we can't be late for the dinner." Alison than opened the door and rushed out "You do feed her, right Rafe?" Jack said with a laugh and all three men walked out together.

At the hospital Chris and Eve are all ready dressed and ready to get going but are waiting for Ian. "So how long does it take this man to put on a suit?" Chris said with sarcasm in his voice. "Oh shut up Ramsey." Eve said hitting Chris lightly on the arm. Suddenly the elevator doors opened up and Ian entered wearing a sexy black suit. "Oh and there's my darling husband right now." Eve said with a smile going over to Ian and kissing him on the lips. "You look lovely tonight." Ian said "Oh thanks." Chris said with a laugh. "Yes Chris you look pretty as well--but I was talking to my wife." Ian said giving Eve a kiss on the lips and Chris gave them a weird look. "How about we get going now." Chris said pressing the button on the elevator. "Hey do you by any chance know anything about this ball?" Eve asked with curiosity. "No I really don't but I figured this is something that Lucy is doing." Ian replied and Chris and Eve nodded their heads in agreement. "Hey, hey wait for us." Frank called with Karen running at his side. "We had to come back here because Karen forgot her purse." Frank said getting on the elevator-both Karen and Frank were dressed to go. "So I am guessing we are all going to the same place." Karen said looking around the elevator. "Yep I guess we are." Chris replied.

Finally at Caleb and Livvie's house the two had just finished getting ready both matched in their black ensembles. "Well are you ready to go?" Livvie asked looking at Caleb who looked a little on the worried side. "Caleb what's wrong?" Livvie asked sitting next to him on the couch. "Wha..what--I am just not feeling myself tonight." Caleb replied kissing Livvie on the forehead. "Well we don't have to do if you don't want to." Livvie said rubbing Caleb's arm in a loving way. "No it's alright--I just get those weird feelings sometimes." Caleb said getting up and getting the keys. "Oh--okay." Livvie said with a little confusion. "Lets get going." Caleb said putting his arm out for Livvie and they both walked out of the home. Waiting outside was a stretch limo-- "Did you rent us a limo?" Livvie asked. "No I didn't." Caleb said with confusion. "Sir, who sent this limo?" Caleb asked the driver. "I was sent by the women throwing the party to come and get all of their guests, everyone is coming in limos." the driver replied keeping the door opened. Livvie gave the driver a smile and hoped in the car and Caleb paused outside the car. "Caleb are you coming in?" Livvie asked holding out her hand to him. "Yeah--I am" Caleb said with curiosity and went into the limo. "Well what's this." Livvie said picking up a piece of paper…..

Outside Kevin and Lucy's house a limo also appeared. "Hello sir, compliments of the party throwers." the driver said opening the door and Kevin and Lucy both got in. "So are you situated in here." Kevin asked looking at Lucy who looked a little uncomfortable-- "Yeah I am alright, I was sitting on this piece of paper." Lucy said looking at the paper. "Oh it's so beautiful." Lucy said….

Outside the Hospital Karen, Frank, Ian, Eve and Chris were greeted by a limo as well. "We don't have to pay for this do we?" Chris asked looking at the driver before getting in. "Shut up Ramsey!" The other 4 yelled. "Hey, hey I am just checking before I get in," Chris continued "So this is free right?" and the driver nodded his head yes. They all slid into the limo and grabbed up the piece of paper. "Hmm, very interesting." Ian said opening up the gold paper.

Finally, outside of Rafe and Alison's home a limo was waiting for them. Jamal, Jack, Rafe and Alison all slid into the limo and got comfortable. "Well this is really nice." Jack said picking up a glass of merlot that was waiting. Alison shook her head in agreement "And what is this." Alison said picking up a gold piece of paper that was folded in the most elegant way. "Open it and read it." Rafe said looking at Ali. "But I can't--" Alison continued "It's in a different language." Alison said handing it over to Rafe. "I can read it--I think." Rafe said.

****

"The Mystery Ball"

__

Receba à Bola de Mistério. O arent de coisas como parecem e segredos serão revelados e são feitos. Pode escapar da dor de tristeza e destruição que virá a Charles de Porto. 

Tenha nao um ano pessoa mas dois. Tomo em mais de uma personalidade num tempo dado e pode enganar regular meus maiores competidores. Kovich de Rafe e Morley de Caleb são minhas vítimas e eles escaparam mas receberei seus amados. 

Ramsey de jack é o primeiro de minhas vítimas como meu altera Jessica atacar em ir. Logo serão Ramsey de Chris e Destino usarão seua sedução e demeaner contra ele. Thornhart de Ian, Coe de Lucy, Collins de Kevin, Locke de Livvie, Madeiras de Jamal, Wexler de Karen, Scanlon Franco e Lambert Thornhart de Véspera cairão vitimam a meu jogo. 

Barrington de Alison segura uma criança em seua matriz que será minha criança e meu produto pelo fim eu nao a deixarei manter seu Kovich de criança Rafe tentar ler este mas nao será capaz de ler as partes delinear vítimas mas sentirá-se-á terror está próximo. Fique pronto Charles de Porto. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-- The Mystery Ball

"So what did it say Rafe?" Alison asked looking at Rafe who had a concerned look on his face. "Angel, I don't have a very good feeling about this Mystery Ball." Rafe replied taking Alison's hand and squeezing it a little bit. "Why, what did the thing say?" Jamal asked looking at Rafe. "Well I can't translate every single work but everyone that we know is listed in this thing and I could make out a few other words…" Rafe trailed off as the limo stopped in front of this magnificent mansion that took on a personality of it's own. The door immediately opened and they looked out the door "Oh my god." Alison said looking at everything around the house. The roses, the plants, the bushes and the house itself which looked like it has been around for hundreds of years. Everyone got out of the limo and they saw the other limos pull up and the rest of the residents of Port Charles got out. They all exchanged glances to one another and were extremely quiet taking in everything that they are looking at. Suddenly a man appeared at the bottom of the stairs and gestured for everyone to follow him.

"Excuse me sir, but who exactly is throwing this party?" Lucy asked with a little laughter in her voice mixed with nervousness. "Oh madam I mustn't tell you just now. This is the Mystery Ball and everything must be a mystery, right." the man replied with a very thick French accent. They got to the top of the stairs and the man turned to look at everyone "We welcome you to this extremely special home and special ball. We ask that you not leave until the end of the evening and we warn you that many surprises will be revealed today." the man than opened the doors and music filled the ears of the Port Charles residents as they entered the grand ballroom of the amazing mansion.

Lyrics: Haunted by Evanescence  
  
long lost words whisper slowly to me  
still can't find what keeps me here  
when all this time i've been so hollow inside  
i know you're still there  
  
watching me wanting me  
i can feel you pull me down  
fearing you loving you  
i won't let you pull me down  
  
hunting you i can smell you - alive  
your heart pounding in my head  
  
watching me wanting me  
i can feel you pull me down  
watching me

"Interesting choice of music." Rafe remarked whispering into Alison's hear. 

"Ah, yes Mr. Kovich it is an extremely interesting piece of music." A woman's voice came from behind and Rafe quickly turned around realizing who it was. "Jessica…" Jack said turning around with Rafe. "Oh Mr. Ramsey I think you've gotten me confused with my twin sister, my name is…" the woman was about to say… "Her name is Destiny." Caleb said interrupting. "Oh Mr. Morley, you just don't seem to happy to see me." Destiny said extending her hand to shake his but Caleb pushed her hand away. "We are leaving." Caleb said grabbing Livvie's arm. "No, no, no.." Destiny continued "You can't leave until the evening is over sweetie." Destiny said and than disappeared in mid-air with laughter filling the room that was once filled with music. 

"What the hell was that?" Chris said looking around at everyone's surprised looks and blank stares. "That is something that you don't want to get involved with." Rafe said looking at Chris. "Something?" Jamal said with a confused tone. "Destiny is not a normal person--she's a faerie and she's not the nicest faerie you'll ever meet." Rafe replied. "Hey does anyone know where Jack went?" Alison asked looking around. Rafe and Caleb both looked at one another with fear in their eyes.

Meanwhile Jack is following the sound of the song that only he hears… "I have to find you." Jack whispered Lyrics: you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do…

"You're getting closer." Jessica's voice rang through the hidden hallway that Jack had "found." Lyrics: i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

"Please bring me to you--I need you right now." Jack said looking into a room and Jessica's laugh entered the hallway. Lyrics: have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then

Jack finally got to the first master bedroom and opened the door which revealed white satins and silks lying around. On the bed lie the woman that he had been looking for. "I finally found you." Jack said rushing over to the bed and the both of them kissed to the sound of the music that they heard Lyrics: i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over


	10. Chapter 9

**Side note: This is an extremely short chapter but I wanted to include this as it's own just for the heck of it, lol.**

Chapter 9--The Seduction

Jack and Jessica both kissed passionately on the bed and the two felt at peace and as one together. "I've been searching for you for so long." Jack said looking into Jessica's icy blue eyes "I felt that I would never feel you again." Jack said kissing her passionately again. Suddenly Jessica disappeared from the bed "Where did you go?" Jack said looking around confused. "I am right here sweetie." Jessica said behind Jack wearing a red velvet negligee' Jessica than went up to Jack who was standing up and started kissing his neck slowly making him moan a bit. "I want you…I want.." Jack was saying under his breath while Jessica started seducing him.

"What do you want Jack?" Jessica asked looking into his eyes while putting her fingers through his hair making him want her more and more. "I want you." Jack said finally answering her question. "You can't have me yet sweetie…not yet." Jessica replied kissing him on the lips quickly but passionately and than pulling away. "Don't play these tricks with me." Jack said with a laugh. "Tricks? What tricks? This is all fun for me." she replied laughing and than jumping on the bed and looking up at Jack with innocence in her eyes. "You want me…than take me." Jessica said in a seductive tone and Jack bent down and started kissing her neck and moving up to her lips and the two started to make love and move to the sound of the music playing that they could only hear.

  



	11. Chapter 10:The Return of 3 Fates

Chapter 10

"Why are you both looking at each other like that?" Alison asked looking at both Rafe and Caleb with suspicion. "Alison," Rafe hesitated to say anything after that and grabbed Ali's hand and squeezed it a bit and continued with everyone else listening very intently "Caleb and I both know what these two women are capable of and it's not good at all. I know that when you think of the typical faeries, you think of the faerie princess in story books that were told to you as a child." Rafe stopped and Caleb continued the story "Destiny and Jessica are two women with two very different personalities, Jessica isn't really the one to worry about she's just kind of dingy and can go on and on about things that are generally useless to everyone and Destiny.." Caleb stopped, memories flashing through his eyes. "What's wrong Caleb?" Livvie asked looking at Caleb strangely. "Destiny is someone that can change her image at any given point. She is not a good person at all, her soul is filled with so much evil and hate for everyone." Caleb continued "It's a very long story about how she came to be the way she is right now but Rafe and I don't have the time to even tell you all about it." Caleb finished saying giving Livvie a kiss on the forehead. "We have to find Jack and get out of this house now." Rafe said and suddenly a loud bang went off and Jessica appeared out of thin air. "Jessica, you have to tell us where Jack is." Rafe said going over to her demanding that she tell them. 

"Jack who?" Jessica asked looking at them with curiosity on her face. "Don't give us that Jack who stuff, you know who Jack is you met him at the Recovery Room." Jamal said loudly looking into Jessica's confused eyes. "I was at the Recovery Room once but I never even went inside of the place. I stood outside and I told Destiny to not cause any trouble and than I left." Jessica explained and than a thought struck her and she realized what was going on and Rafe and Caleb's faces changed to grim looks. "Destiny has an alter personality, doesn't she?" Rafe asked trying to remember the past. Jessica looked over at Rafe and than Caleb with tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Yes, she does have an alter personality and it was created around me. You both know that she can alter her appearance and pretend to be me and cause more trouble than anyone could imagine." Jessica said looking at both men. "I knew it!" Rafe exclaimed "I knew at the Recovery Room it was Destiny all along. I made the reference to her that she would get what's coming to her and I told her to say hello to the good twin and she was pretending to be you but I could tell that it was Destiny because of those eyes…those cold, dark and empty eyes." Rafe explained. "So that was the woman that you were talking to at the Recovery Room than." Alison said finally piecing things together. "Jessica do you have any idea of where Jack might be?" Lucy asked finally joining this whole conversation after digesting everything that had been said. "I have no clue where they could be but I would imagine that Destiny would have lured him into the bedroom on the last floor of this house. That's where she brings all of the victims that she consumes." Jessica said. "Victims? What is this woman capable of?" Lucy demanded. "Oh sweetie I am capable of a lot of things and soon you will see the power that I hold." Destiny said from the bottom of the stairs with Jack, who appeared to be in a trance, by her side. 

Meanwhile on the other side of town.

"Okay, okay so what do you suspect is happening now?" A woman asked looking at the other two women sitting down. "I suspect that it is all going down tonight." An another woman answered. "So Katrina, what would you like to do? Use your little crystal ball to save Jackie boy or should be just brake down the door at that mansion and go ahead and save him?" One of the other women asked with a laugh in her voice. "Oh shut up Marissa, you know you really didn't have to come with us." Katrina continued "Olivia and I could have handled this perfectly but no, no you just begged to go with us." Katrina finished looking at Marissa in the eyes. "Hey, I am just here to see how my husband turned out." Marissa replied grabbing an apple out of the fridge and started to munch on it. "You do understand that they probably won't remember us, right?" Olivia mentioned. "How could Caleb forget this." Marissa said gesturing to her body and Katrina and Olivia rolled their eyes and laughed at Marissa's stupidity in this whole situation. "What about you Katrina, what do you expect will happen? I mean it's not like Michael is here anyways and it's not like Rafe is going to remember you as his sister." Marissa remarked sitting down at the table. "I am here to help them out, in any way I possibly can. I don't intend to even confront anyone, I just plan to help out from the sidelines and hope that everyone is safe." Katrina replied grabbing what looked to be a spell book from the book self. "But Katrina you know that no one is going to be safe." Olivia continued with sadness in her voice "You know that someone's life is supposed to be taken away from them in the end and we have to help them with this whole transition. We may not be angels but we are the Fates and we still have to help these people and in the end confront them and tell them the truth. We have to tell them the truth about everything." Olivia finished standing up and going to Katrina and putting her hand on her shoulder. "And we must not forget that we have to give Caleb his ring back. It's extremely crucial that he get his ring back in the end so he can make the last wish, the wish….well you know what wish and you know what's going to happen." Marissa said getting up and standing on the other side of Katrina and all three women looked at one another and silently agreed that everything needed to be done. "We only have 12 weeks left on the cloak sweetie, that gives us enough time to make everything right again." Marissa said giving Katrina a hug and the three women shook their heads in agreement of what Marissa said.


	12. Chapter 11:The Story of The Ring

Chapter 11

Katrina walked away from Olivia and Marissa and sat down on the velvet couch in front of the warm fire place and reached for a box, made of cherry colored wood, and opened it to reveal a beautiful golden ring. Olivia and Marissa watched as Katrina lifted the ring out of the box and examined it. "So what are you going to do with that thing?" Marissa asked looking at Katrina curiously. "Well this is Caleb's ring you know," Katrina continued. "So I was thinking about giving it back to him soon." Katrina than put the ring back in the box and closed it shut "But I first have to make a few wishes of my own before I give him the ring." Katrina said with a small nervous laugh in the back of her throat. "I would imagine that your first wish would be getting rid of Miss nutcase over at the mansion." Olivia said laughing. "Oh I wish it was that easy but it really isn't." Katrina replied taking a sip of her water that was on the table. "So Katrina, are you up for telling the story of that particular ring to our little friend Olivia over here?" Marissa asked sitting down next to Katrina on the couch and smiling at her. "Oh I would love to hear the whole story behind the ring." Olivia said grabbing a chair and sitting right in front of the coffee table facing Katrina. Katrina hesitated at first but soon decided to tell the tale of the ring that is supposed to be in Caleb's hands but is instead with her. "Alright, I will tell you the things that you need to know about this ring," Katrina continued "This ring was given to Caleb centuries ago by his father and it has gone down the Morley line centuries before that. Every Morley that had a hold of the ring had more power than many men could dream of, it was all in the power of the ring. The reason this ring is so special is because it can project almost anyone who wears it and grants the most amazing wishes." "Oh that sounds wonderful." Olivia interrupted. "Oh you'd think having everything you want, or shall I say wish for, is amazing and grand but when you hold this ring in your hands and make wishes consequences happen, extreme consequences happen when the wrong person holds this ring and starts making wishes on it." Katrina stopped and than continued after a small pause "Have you ever heard the phrase, Be Careful What You Wish For?" Katrina asked and both women shook their heads yes and Katrina continued "Well with this ring you must be extremely careful how you word wishes and how they affect you and others around you. At first, when you are wishing on the ring you don't notice the immediate power of consequences but soon you start to see the consequences and you start becoming obsessed with the ring and the powers that it brings. It causes whomever has the ring to go mad at times with all their wishes. Unfortunately, there is only one way to stop the ring and the powers it grants because once it grants one wish, one small teeny, tiny wish, the ring grabs hold of you and your soul and you no longer control what you do or see, the ring is your savior. Anyways, the way to stop the ring is to have a selfless wish and no some ordinary selfless wish, a selfless wish in the eyes of everyone in town and God. It's a wish that doesn't benefit you, a wish that benefits everyone and that's when the ring can no longer give a consequence. Every selfish wish has a price to pay but a selfless wish causes the powers of the ring to become confused and it's powers soon start to die out and fade by this one good deed." Katrina stopped with her story when she saw that Olivia had a question but Katrina already knew what she was going to ask. "And to answer the question I know you want to ask, if you continue to ask for selfish wishes than the consequences get worse and worse, until the ring becomes your whole life and soon your life is taken away by one last wish that you make." Katrina finished telling the story and waited to see if Olivia had another question. "Okay tell me this, say I wished for happiness for myself, what would happen?" Olivia asked looking at Katrina. "Than you'd get happiness in your life but the consequence would be, for those that you care about deeply or feel love for, would feel sadness and grief and they wouldn't feel the happiness that you feel. Something is always taken away when you make wishes on this ring and it may not be taken away from you, not yet at least, but it is taken away from the people that you care about. Also before you ask, even the person with the darkest soul and the coldest heart has someone in their life which they care about." Katrina finished and than started to get up "Well I think I am going to make my way to the mansion. I think you've heard enough about the ring to tie you over for the next night." Katrina said and than started to go out the door with Olivia and Marissa following.


	13. Chapter 12:We Need The Ring

Chapter 12

"You people just think you know everything don't you?" Destiny said her eyes filled with coldness while Jack stood right by her. "Why do you want us here?" Kevin asked starting to get angry. "Yeah, what he said because frankly I don't feel like messing with the little faerie queen over here." Chris said in agreement with Kevin. "Well I don't really want all of you, I mainly want you two." Destiny said pointing to Rafe and Caleb. "Alright, so you want the slayer and his vampire, can we all go than?" Chris said starting to head for the door and Destiny lifted up her hand and "held" Chris in his spot "You know I am starting to get tired of you." Destiny said looking over at Chris. "Well I am not all that fond of you right now." Chris replied with a nervous laugh. "Hey both of you, shut the hell up already and lets get to the damn point!" Frank said finally speaking up and angry. Destiny looked over at her "guests" who were all getting upset with her. "I've never seen people get so impatient about the end of their lives before." Destiny said with a sinister smile finally putting her arm down and "releasing" Chris. "Destiny, don't do this." Jessica said, from behind Destiny. Destiny slowly turned towards her sister as if in a trance herself. "You know you don't want to do this, you know you want to let Jack go and let everyone else go as well. Just look into my eyes and listen to what I am telling you." Jessica said talking slowly and also slowly walking towards Destiny who seemed confused. Suddenly the front doors opened and Destiny fell quickly out of her trance. "What the hell do you think you were trying to do to me!" Destiny said grabbing Jessica's neck trying to strangle her. "Get away from her right now." A woman's voice said from the doorway and Katrina, Olivia and Marissa all appeared at the door. "They look familiar." Caleb thought to himself. "Oh if it isn't three of my favorite women in the world." Destiny said letting go of Jessica who fell to the floor, Karen and Jamal soon helped her up. "Hi sweetie, so did you miss me." Marissa said getting up closely to Destiny and smiling in her face. "This is going to be great." Destiny said and than suddenly disappeared from view. "Darn, I think I pissed off the little faerie princess, I better watch out before she sends her little trolls after me." Marissa said laughing. "Do the trolls actually exist or are you just trying to be funny?" Chris asked looking at Marissa. "You've had vampires, a shadow man, talking portraits, angels, magic candles…and now you have faeries and you are questioning the thought of trolls? Please hun, living in this town should have taught you a few things." Marissa replied staring at Caleb who was staring back at her. "So who are you people?" Caleb asked still staring at Marissa "Lets just say we are a little gift from above….or below whichever one you prefer. I mean I can be a real bitch in the mornings and I am sometimes mistaken as a demon but hey I can be a real angel as well." Marissa replied laughing and Caleb put a smile on his face and it made butterflies "appear" in Marissa's stomach. "Anyways," Katrina continued. "I think you should all just leave the mansion right now before Destiny comes back." Everyone looked at one another and agreed and headed for the door. "I have to ask, what will happen when Destiny comes back? And also what are we supposed to do with Jack?" Lucy asked turning around looking at the three women and looking at Jack who still appeared to be in a trance like state. "Now is not even the time to discuss what she is capable of doing but I can guess that two gentlemen in your group can tell you all about Destiny. About this man right here, we will make sure that he gets back to his old self for you guys. It will just take a little magic and wishes." Katrina replied looking at Rafe and Caleb. "Well thank you for helping us and please help Jack for us." Lucy said and everyone left the mansion, leaving the three women, Jack and Jessica alone. "Before you even ask what we are doing here, we have to help Jack." Olivia said pointing at Jack. "You know what we will need for this right?" Marissa said. "Yep, we're going to need the ring." Katrina said with disappointment in her voice.


	14. Chapter 13:A Land Of No Return

Chapter 13

"Those little ingrates will get what's coming to them." Destiny said while walking around a mystic land. Brightness filled the sky and mountains with snow topped peaks filled the little alter universe. People were extremely happy and all was right there but across the horizon laid a piece of the darkest land that you could imagine. Snow did not fall on the mountains and people were so poor there except for one very "special" woman. "There's my piece of…well hell…over there." Destiny said to herself staring at the darkness and walking towards her home.

Meanwhile at the mansion Katrina ran to go and get the ring and came back quickly after getting a page saying 911 from Marissa. "Alright, I got the ring." Katrina said "So where's Jack?" she asked looking at the 3 women standing in front of her. "Yeah, uh, I really don't know. We kinda, sorta, lost him." Marissa said in a nervous voice "but look I found some really good food just lying around here." 

"Marissa, I really could care less about food." Katrina replied and started walking around the mansion look for Jack with the other three following close behind. "So where do you think he could be, Jess?" Olivia asked. "I would imagine in the room Destiny brought him to, which is actually my room." Jessica replied getting in front of Katrina and leading the way. "Alright, so if it's your room than how are we actually going to get there? You don't even live in this world." Katrina said. "What do you mean she doesn't live in this world?" Olivia asked with curiosity. "Did we just forget to tell her all the stories or just not bother with telling her and letting her figure it out on her own?" Marissa asked with sarcasm in her voice. "Since Jessica and Destiny are faeries, they live in an alter land or universe where others like them live as well." Katrina replied ignoring Marissa's sarcasm. The women than stopped in front of a beautiful cherry wood door that was bigger then all of them. "Alright, we're here." Jessica said, obviously ignoring everything that the women were talking about. Jessica turned the beautiful brass handle on the door and opened it to a world that none of the women dreamed of seeing. "It's…it's…beautiful." Olivia said looking at the waterfall that lie before them. "This is my side of the land." Jessica said walking through the door and gesturing for the others to follow her through the waterfall. "Won't we get wet going through the waterfall?" Marissa asked looking a little fearful of going through. "Don't worry." Jessica said, assuring the women. All four walked through the waterfall and saw the different colors of the rainbow and appeared on the other side, without a drop of water on them. "Welcome, to our little alter universe. The vortex for supernatural phenomenon's." Jessica said putting her hands in the air showing off the little special piece of land. "We should be able to find Jack over there." Jessica said pointing to the darkest spot of the land. "Yeah, really don't feel like going on over there." Marissa said about to turn back but Katrina grabbed her and turned her around. "You know what we have to do sweetie." Katrina said and the four women went towards the darkness.

At Lucy and Kevin's home all of the citizens of Port Charles came together to discuss the new women in Port Charles. "So Rafe, Caleb what's the deal with these two women?" Lucy asked setting down some drinks for everyone that was over. "Yeah I am also wondering about that myself Rafe." Alison said taking a sip of ice water. "So do you want to tell the story or should I?" Rafe asked looking over at Caleb. "You can start the story." Caleb replied sitting back in a chair. "Destiny and Jessica are from the same mold, they are twins created with the same purpose, to create happiness for people. Unfortunately something or someone got a hold of Destiny and molded her to be extremely evil but to put on a very nice exterior for those that see her. Destiny can fool anyone with her different personalities that she can bring on. Jessica is simply just a good person who has the unfortunate task of calling Destiny her sister." Rafe paused a second to take a drink and than continued "Caleb and myself know the two of them from Transylvania where both girls looked for refuge from a dark force that was after the both of them and soon took hold of Destiny completely. Jessica thought she could save her sister but in the end the darkness that was after the both of them consumed Destiny and that's pretty much the story." "Rafe there is something that you are keeping from us." Alison remarked noticing that Rafe seemed a little uneasy. "The thing that consumed Destiny was a ring, a ring that belongs to the Morley legacy, the ring made every wish come true and it consumed Destiny's life. Soon the ring controlled her and it got so out of hand that she took on this alter personality that was so evil and she no longer needed the ring to create a world of wishes." Rafe said. "Since they are faeries, shouldn't they be able to wish for anything anyways?" Jamal asked with confusion in his voice. "You'd think they would be able to but since they were made of pure goodness they couldn't wish for the things that Destiny was wishing for. They could only, as good faeries, wish for the well being of others and not focus solely on themselves. The ring causes you to want everything for yourself and not bother with others around you. You pretty much become self absorbed." Rafe replied. "You know where Jack is don't you?" Chris asked knowing what the ultimate answer would be. "Yeah, me and Caleb both know where he is and if he isn't found soon enough than he will be completely drained. Drained of his soul." Rafe replied. "Drained of his soul?" Chris remarked "Faeries don't live forever, they need new souls to survive. If Jack isn't found in time than you will never see him again." Caleb replied finally taking part in the conversation. "So are we going to go and get him?" Livvie asked looking at Caleb. Both Rafe and Caleb looked at one another somberly. 


	15. Chapter 14:Another Return

Chapter 14  
"Jack, come to me." Destiny said looking out a window overlooking the darkness surrounding her. "You need to come to me before it's to late." Suddenly a flash of light appeared before her and Jack came walking through the door. "You called for me darling." Jack said in a seductive tone walking up to Destiny kissing her passionately on the lips. "Oh sweetie, I am so glad that you answered my call, that means that are souls are connected." Destiny replied taking Jack's hand bringing him over to the couch and than started rubbing his shoulders and he started moaning with delight and relaxation. "You will always be mine." Destiny thought to herself while rubbing Jack's shoulders and put on a sinister smile.

"Hey you two, I asked if we are going to get Jack or not?" Livvie said again repeating herself to Rafe and Caleb. "Unfortunately we are not powerful enough to even attempt to go and get Jack from Destiny." Caleb replied going to Livvie and kissing her on the forehead. "So what do you purpose that we do than?" Lucy asked looking at everyone. "You know what it's getting really late and I think we should all go home, get some rest and than meet at the Recovery Room tomorrow to go over our plans." Rafe suggested going over to Alison and grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly. "I would have to agree with Rafe here," Caleb continued "It's getting really late and we should all get some rest." Before Lucy could interrupt anyone from leaving, everyone got up and headed for the door saying their good-byes to Lucy and Kevin and wishing everyone else a good-night.

Meanwhile in the alternate land, the four women walked towards the darkness towards Destiny's lair. The dark clouds started to come together causing everything to look pitch black and rain started coming down on the women. "You know I really don't feel like walking through the rain to the spawn of Satan." Marissa remarked starting to get a little drenched from the rain. "There's a cottage right over there," Jessica continued, pointing to a small cottage that looked like it had been created from a fairy tale "we can stay there for the night." The women started walking towards the cottage and soon entered the front door. "Is there any place where we can hide this ring?" Katrina asked looking at Jessica for the answer. "Yeah, there is a secret passage where the fireplace is and we can hide it behind that." Jessica replied going to the fireplace and moving one of the candles on top of the fireplace and it started to open to reveal a much smaller room. Katrina entered the room and put the ring, which was in a jewelry box, in a corner where no intruder could find it. "Alright, I think it's time to take a nap." Marissa said plopping down on the couch. "Okay, we can sleep for right now but tomorrow we need to get up bright and early to find Jack before Destiny does anything to him. I don't think she will do anything to him tonight but we can never be sure." Katrina replied. Katrina, Marissa, Jessica and Olivia found some blankets in one of the nearby closets and sat them down on the floor, chair and couch so they could be comfortable. 

"Welcome To Port Charles" 

"Hmm, so I am finally here." a woman's voice said looking at the sign from her car and than looking down at a photo of Rafe when he was younger. "I am finally here for you brother, finally here." The car than drove off towards the Port Charles Hotel.


	16. Chapter 1516:The Beginning Of The End

Regarding Chapter 15

Hello everyone, the reason why I am posting the rest of the chapters is because someone requested I do so, so naturally I am, lol. Anyways in the midst of me resurrecting Whisper for everyone to read it seems that I have lost Chapter 15 BUT I don't want to re-write the chapter because frankly I don't remember how it was written.

Now I can give a general synopsis of what probably happened in that particular chapter. Calina, who is at the beginning of this chapter, is the women that showed up at the end of Chapter 14 and is the sister of Rafe. She had a relationship with Caleb prior to coming to Port Charles and knows how to get to Caleb. There is another character introduced near the end of the story named Illusion and she's just a good type of character trying to help out but she knows what's going to happen in the end. Basically not a lot happened in chapter 15 but if I do ever find it I will post it.

Chapter 16: The Beginning Of The End

Calina entered the Recovery Room slowly pushing something in her pocket with the bar tender said hello. "Hello" she replied and went to go and sit down. "I wish Caleb would get here already." Calina said to herself and soon enough Caleb entered the room. "Calina, Calina, Calina--we meet once again," Caleb continued "It's been far to long." Calina got up from her seat and embraced Caleb with a hug and they sat down together at the table. "So how have you been Miss Kovich?" Caleb asked taking a sip of water. "I am doing just great--thank you for asking even though I know you are not interested in me." Calina replied with a smile. "What did you come here for Calina?" Caleb asked "I came here for Destiny." Calina replied. "Oh I don't think your destiny lies here in Port Charles but thanks for coming by." Caleb said getting up from the table and left without hearing anymore from Calina. "Oh Caleb, to afraid to ask for a woman's help." Calina whispered to herself "I have something that you want and now with that attitude you won't be getting it." Calina's phone started to ring and she immediately picked it up "Hello," Calina said. "I know that you have my ring as well sweetie." Caleb said and suddenly Calina was transported to Caleb's beautiful villa and she was dressed in a blood red dress with no straps and it showed of her cleavage in a subtle but sensual way, her hair swept up delicately with tiny strands of curls, ruby red lipstick lined her luscious lips. Caleb's hand touched her delicately on the shoulder and whispered into her hear "Now I'll just have to get my revenge." Caleb pulled Calina near him and started caressing her neck with his lips and traced her neck with the end of his tongue and little shivers ran through Calina's body. "I think this is the best revenge you could have given me." Calina said turning around facing Caleb and embracing him passionately, putting all her lust into the kiss. Caleb than began to unzip Calina's dress and the two began to make love.

At Destiny's home are lying in bed together until Destiny jumped up quickly from a bad dream causing Jack to wake up slowly as well. "What's---wro---ng?" Jack asked still very tired but slowly waking from his trance that Destiny once had on him. Destiny than put her hand up to Jack's forehead and pressed it lightly and he passed back out "Nothing's wrong sweetie," Destiny continued getting up putting a robe on "I'll be right back." and Destiny headed downstairs to go and get some things done quickly before Jack awoke again. Suddenly a bright light appeared and a woman's slender imaged emerged, bright golden hair glowing with remnants of Heaven. She appeared near Jack just staring down at his beautiful image and than Jack slowly opened his eyes to the woman that appeared in front of him. "Who…what…where…who are you?" Jack asked with a bit of a frightened tone. "I promise that I won't hurt you," the woman's heavenly and subtle voice continued "I am here to help you. To help you get back home to Port Charles, but you have to do one thing for me." Jack was hesitant at first but decided to ask "And what exactly do I have to do?" Jack asked getting out of bed and putting some pants on over his shorts. "Make sure that you are prepared for a wish. When the wish is made everything and I mean everything will change in Port Charles and you have to be prepared. The wish will be made soon and you will understand all of what I mean to late, just make sure you stayed prepared." the woman's voice said and before Jack could even reply she swung her left arm in the air and Jack disappeared from Destiny's home. "And what the hell do you think you're doing Illusion?" Destiny yelled angrily. "I am freeing your prisoner!" Illusion replied with a smile putting both her arms up pushing Destiny towards a wall knocking her out cold. "Now it's time to get the 3 Fates, time is coming close and everything is going to change." Illusion said to herself and than walked outside of the room. Destiny's eyes opened suddenly flashing red eyes of revenge and than disappearing.

At the cottage all the women are looking for the ring. "Where could that ring could have gone, the damn thing doesn't have legs so it just can't walk outside." Marissa said looking under the couch furiously. "Well it is Caleb's ring you never know what that thing could be capable of." Olivia replied. "Yeah good point there." Marissa replied laughing a bit remembering Caleb. "Girls, I don't think you will find the ring here." Illusions voice rang through the cottage getting the attention of everyone. "Illusion?! What are you doing here?" Katrina asked embracing the Heavenly beauty with a hug. "I came here to help you--all of you." she replied. "Well we needed that ring so we could help Jack." Olivia said starting to get a little less hope of finding the ring. "Don't worry, Jack is safe and sound, for now, in Port Charles," Illusion continued "And we need to go there now as well. It's time." Katrina, Olivia and Marissa all looked at one another somberly knowing what was coming but Jessica was the only one in the dark. "What's going on?" Jessica continued "I also don't feel very good." Illusion went over to Jessica and Jessica towards her and tried to soothe her. "Jessica, Destiny is going to full power and you know exactly what that means for you." Illusion continued as Jessica started to get teary eyed "Ever since the beginning you were a part of her but you were separated from her recently due to very weird circumstances. You wanted to be the good part of her and she wanted all evil and it split you apart and caused you to become the conscience that she no longer wants but now with Destiny going to full power you have no other choice but to go back with her." Jessica than started fading bit by bit "But I don't want to go back to her." Jessica said crying trying so hard to hold on to the life that she wanted, trying with all her might to just not let go of the goodness that she wanted in her life so badly until she than disappeared completely and the 4 women just stood there standing at the space in which Jessica once stood and finally one of the women spoke up. "We all have to get back to Port Charles before it's to late." Illusion said and with that Illusion waved her arms and all of them disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17: The Invitation Goes Out

Chapter 17: The Party Soon Begins

At the hospital Karen, Frank and Chris all received invitations to go to a party at the Recovery Room.

__

Come One, Come All

I am inviting just a limited amount of people to a special part at Port Charles Recovery Room across the street from General Hospital.

The party starts at 7:00 PM and will last until the last guest leaves.

Signed,

Yours Truly

"So Wexler, are you going to the party tonight?" Chris asked munching on some chips that were in his pocket. "Frank and I are planning on going together." Karen replied with a smile. "How cute." Chris replied and walked onto the elevator and was cornered by whom he thought was Jessica. "Jessica, hey how are you doing?" Chris asked looking at the woman, fixated with her overpowering beauty. "I am doing a lot better knowing that you are here." "Jessica" continued "So are you going to that party tonight?" Chris looked at her with a seductive eye "Well I have no one to go with so I really don't know if I will be going or not." Chris replied and suddenly "Jessica" stopped the elevator and shoved Chris up against the elevator wall and started to seduce him and kiss him and the two began to have sex.

At the Villa Calina and Caleb basked in the glow of their love making. Calina woke up first looking at the handsome man next to her, still sound asleep and than Calina opened her mouth revealing her fangs and bit into Caleb's neck, sucking his red love and feeling it through her veins and she soon broke away when Caleb woke up completely. "So you are trying to relive old memories." Caleb said with his seductive smile tilting Calina's neck and biting into her with pleasure and pain. "Oh Caleb." Calina moaned slightly. "We really shouldn't be doing this." Calina said "pushing" Caleb away slightly and staring into his icy blue eyes in which she loved so much. "Well I had to get my ring back." Caleb replied holding the golden ring and than suddenly disappearing and Calina shook her head smiling. "Caleb you never cease to amaze me."

Meanwhile at Rafe and Alison's home Alison was in the living room putting her earrings on while Rafe was in the bathroom getting ready for the party that night. Alison bumped into something and caused some photos to fall on the floor and see noticed a beautiful woman in one of the photos with Rafe. "Rafe, sweetie--who is this woman?" Alison asked a little concerned about who it was. Rafe than came out of the bathroom and looked down at the photo. "It's a woman who you don't have to worry about." Rafe said taking the photo and slamming it in the desk drawer. "Rafe just tell me who she is." Alison asked tugging on his shirt and Rafe couldn't resist her. "That is my sister, her name is Calina." Rafe replied. "I never knew you had a sister." Alison replied "Couldn't you tell me a little bit about her?" Rafe looked at Alison with an uncomfortable look and Alison gave him a puppy dog face and won Rafe over once again and he sat Alison down on the bed and began to tell a shorter story of Calina. "Calina was born about a year after I was. She always used to bug me, but my mom always told me it was because she looked up to me, I really didn't care to much about that." Rafe was interrupted by Alison's small laugh and he than continued "Anyways, Calina grew up and was trained as a vampire slayer until her 17th birthday when she met Caleb Morley. She became so infatuated with him and was fascinated by the whole vampire realm, but don't get me wrong she still loved our family dearly and than it happened." Rafe paused starting to get emotional. "Rafe what happened?" Alison asked concern in her voice. "Calina wanted to be turned and Caleb had a vile of blood and injected her with it and the two became somewhat lovers. He taught her everything that she knows and he has always been there for her." Rafe continued "My family never accepted her after she turned into a vampire but unlike many vampires her heart stayed in place and she still loved us and was never going to cause us pain. I haven't even seen my sister for a good 10 years." Rafe stopped and Alison looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I am so sorry Rafe." Alison said putting her arms around him holding him tightly. "It's alright." Rafe replied wiping his tears away "I know that she is still safe out there." "Yep she sure is safe out there." Calina's voice came from the door. "Well Mr. Kovich, look what we got here." Calina said with a smile looking at Alison and Rafe ran to his sister and squeezed her tightly. Alison got up quickly and went over to her and gave her a hug. "So Rafe you finally got yourself a woman I see." Calina said smirking. "Yeah I finally did," Rafe continued "And what about you?" "I saw Caleb today." Calina replied "Really?!" Alison continued "Livvie wasn't with him?" "Who's Livvie?" Calina asked very confused. "Well Livvie is Caleb's wife." Rafe replied and Calina started to get angry. "What do you mean married?" Calina asked furiously. "Oh…maybe we weren't supposed to say anything." Rafe replied "How about you ignore everything that we just said." Rafe suggested but Calina wouldn't go for that. Calina than noticed an invitation on the desk "Do you think Caleb will be going to this little party tonight?" Calina asked demanding an answer. "Yeah I can't see why not." Alison replied not realizing who she was replying to and Rafe hit her lightly on the arm. "Oh wait…" Alison was about to say "Thank you Alison and I will hopefully see you both there." Calina said and she abruptly left. Rafe and Alison just stared at the empty doorway. "Maybe we shouldn't have said anything." Alison remarked. "We?! Who's we? You are the one that opened up your big mouth." Rafe replied laughing and Alison hit him on the arm and started running after him around the apartment and they fell onto the bed. "So do you think there will be a rumble tonight at the party?" Alison asked. "First off, we aren't in high school so please refrain from using "rumble" and secondly, Calina can get pretty angry so I bet we will see some fireworks tonight." Rafe replied "Speaking of fireworks, Mr. Kovich, the party doesn't start for a couple hours I think we can make our own fireworks." Alison suggested and with that Rafe rolled her over and started kissing her passionately.

At Kevin and Lucy's house Ian came over with Danny so Christina could have someone to play with while they all went to the party that night and Melissa, the kids babysitter, came in the house and took the two children in the other room. "Ian do you think I look alright?" Lucy asked turning around slightly so Ian could see the whole dress. "You're looking stunning Mrs. Collin's." Kevin's voice said coming down the stairs. Ian and Lucy both looked over at Kevin "I think he might upstage you." Ian said with a laugh and Lucy hit him lightly on the arm. The grandfather clock rang 6:00 PM "I think it's time that we go and leave. I need to stop by GH anyways and see if Frank and Karen are going and I'd also like to stop by Rafe's to see if they have anything planned on how to get Jack back." Lucy said and with that all three of them went outside the door.

Meanwhile at Jack's house Livvie and Jamal had been looking around for old memories. They found a photo that they had all taken together when Jamal and Alison were still together. "Oh Jack what went wrong." Livvie whispered to herself and the door to the house opened quickly making Livvie jump and turn around and she faced that man she once loved. "Jack!" Livvie yelled and ran towards him. Jamal just stood there in disbelief while Livvie and Jack hugged one another like old times, they soon parted and Jack went towards Jamal. "Hey baby boy" Jamal said giving Jack a hug as well. "So are you feeling alright?" Livvie asked concerned. "I am alright now," Jack continued "This beautiful woman saved me from Destiny's home and told me that I need to prepare myself for a wish that will change Port Charles forever." Jamal looked at Jack strangely but Livvie looked at him as if she knew what he meant. "Livvie, do you know something me and Jamal don't?" Jack asked going towards Livvie a little bit. "Yeah, I do and I have a feeling everything is going to go down tonight." Livvie replied pulling out an invitation that was sent to her and Caleb. Jack and Jamal read the invitation and started putting two and two together. "Destiny is planning to get to everyone tonight and she has a lot of power and probably has the power to make some type of wish." Jack continued handing Livvie the invitation "I think we are all going to a party tonight. I'll meet you all there." With that Jack, Jamal and Livvie parted ways and got ready for a party that would change everyone's lives forever.


	18. Chapter 18:Whisper

Chapter 18: The Party is about to begin

At GH Kevin, Lucy and Ian all showed up and they saw Frank and Karen dressed to go to the party already. "How did you all get dressed so quickly?" Lucy asked looking at both of them in a amazement of how fast they got dressed. "We're doctors we know how to get ready quickly." Karen replied laughing. "Really funny Wexler." Ian replied looking down at his watch. "Have any of you seen Ramsey?" Ian asked looking around. "He called my cell phone and said that he would meet everyone at the Recovery Room." Frank replied and Lucy got a strange feeling inside but ignored it. "I will meet you all at the Recovery Room, I have to talk to my cousin." Lucy said and she immediately left. "I wonder what her hurry was." Karen remarked and everyone left the hospital to go to the Recovery Room for the party.

Meanwhile at Livvie and Caleb's home Livvie was dressed in a short black dress with a silver chair around her neck with a beautiful black pendant at the bottom. Caleb put his hand on Livvie's shoulder and started caressing it lightly and Livvie slowly turned around. "Caleb," Livvie said with a whisper her eyes half closed in pure ecstasy and Livvie opened her eyes and noticed a gold ring that Caleb wore on his finger and she got a weird feeling. "Caleb where did you get that ring?" Livvie asked pulling away a bit. "It's a very special ring Olivia, why do you ask?" Caleb replied "Oh…I just had this weird feeling about it. It seems like it's very powerful." Livvie said still fixated on the ring until Caleb moved his hand quickly and Livvie fell out of the same trance. "The ring grants wishes. Not frivolous wishes buts wishes that actually matter in this world." Caleb continued "but it is nothing to worry about. As long as it stays on my finger nothing will happen. I can't let this ring get into the wrong hands." Caleb kissed Livvie on the forehead and went to the dresser drawer and pulled out a shirt and put it on. Livvie stared in the air for a few seconds remembering what Jack said Flashback "I need to prepare myself for a wish that will change Port Charles forever." End of Flashback "Oh my God a wish." Livvie whispered to herself and looked over at Caleb. "Caleb do you really think we should go to the party tonight?" Livvie asked. "Why do you think we shouldn't go, I think it could be interesting mixing with the mortal race for a while." Caleb replied and he quickly opened the door and started heading out. "I really do not have a good feeling about this." Livvie said about to go out the door until it suddenly slammed shut. "So you are Livvie Locke." Calina's voice said from behind and Livvie turned around quickly. "Who the hell are you?" Livvie asked angrily "I am Caleb's real lover. The woman he made love to before he got back to you." Calina replied putting Livvie up against the wall. "Get off of her right now Calina." Caleb said through the door way putting his hands up about to pull Calina off until Calina backed off by herself. "Caleb you were supposed to love me forever." Calina said smacking Caleb across the face. "Hey bitch back off right now." Livvie yelled lunging at Calina and knocking her down but Calina got the upper hand when she grabbed Livvie's throat trying to chock her to death. "Ladies stop it right now!" Caleb yelled pulling apart the women with all his might, "Both of you need to stop acting like idiots." Livvie and Calina stared at one another with death in their eyes. "Caleb, is what this woman just said true? Did you really have sex with her?" Livvie asked tears filling her eyes. "Olivia, I had to get my ring back and the only way to get it was to get under the sheets with Calina." Caleb continued in a reassuring voice "I still love you with all my heart and soul and will be with you through all eternity." The clock than rang 7:00 PM and Calina's face turned to fear and Caleb noticed instantly the change. "I have to go." Calina said heading for the door. "Calina what's wrong?" Caleb asked "It's about to happen." Calina continued "Destiny's revenge, it's going to happen." With that Calina left quickly leaving Livvie and Caleb stunned outside the door Calina leaned against the wall. "I'll deal with you two later, right now I have to go and get that little bitch Destiny and end her damn reign." Calina whispered to herself walking off. Inside Caleb grabbed Livvie's hand "Olivia I still love you dearly and I want you to know that Calina means nothing to me. She has a connection to me because I was the one that turned her and I taught her everything that she currently knows but I can tell that she has learned a lot more, from who I have no clue at all." Caleb continued "I think maybe we should get going now. Maybe going to this party will get our minds off this whole thing." Livvie just stared at Caleb and shook her head in agreement and they both left to head for the Recovery Room.

At Rafe and Ali's home Rafe is starting to get impatient with his lovely angel. "Alison, we need to get going now." Rafe said in a demanding voice. "Okay…okay I'll be ready in just a minute." Alison said from the bathroom. "Yeah you said that about 10 minutes ago." Rafe whispered "I heard that Kovich!" Alison yelled from the bathroom and Rafe smiled and shook his head. A knock came at the door and Rafe immediately opened up the door and Lucy ran right in. "Rafe I don't have a good feeling about tonight." Lucy said quickly. "Nice to see you to Lucy." Rafe replied kissing his cousin on the right cheek. "I'm sorry, I just had to tell you that I don't have a good feeling about tonight. I just feel everything is about to go down." Lucy said. "I don't think there is anything to worry about Lucy." Rafe continued "And before you even ask, tonight I am going to talk with Jamal about how to get Jack back from the from Satan herself, Destiny." Lucy got a reassured look on her face and banished any thoughts of danger happening tonight. "Rafe I'm ready." Alison said emerging from the bathroom is a beautiful white dress with a long slit in the side revealing her left leg seductively and Rafe just looked at her in awe. "So what do you think? Oh and hello Lucy." Alison said laughing a bit at Rafe's expression of shock. "I think you look amazing." Lucy replied looking at Alison. "And Mr. Kovich?" Alison said with a smile. "You look beautiful…I think I realized just now why I love you so much. You're not only beautiful on the inside but also on the outside." Rafe replied kissing Alison on the lips. "So are you ready to go?" Lucy asked looking at the two lovebirds. With that Rafe took Alison on one arm and Lucy on the other and they all three walked out of the place and went together to the party.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19--- The Arrivals Begin

"So Doctor Ramsey, are you ready for the time of your life tonight?" Destiny, disguised as Jessica asked looking into Chris's eyes and it appeared that he was under a trance. "I'll go anywhere with you." Chris replied like a zombie and the two of them started making out in the limo that was parked outside, waiting for the guests to arrive.

First to arrive--Karen, Frank, Ian and Kevin all entered the Recovery Room expecting it to be booming with people. "You know, I don't have a good feeling about this." Frank said looking around. "Yeah, I know what you mean," Kevin continued "I am having flashbacks of Club Tempted." They all laughed nervously by that comment and suddenly a bartender appeared out of nowhere. "So what can I get you guys?" the bartender asked looking at each guest. "I'll wait for more people to come before getting plastered." Ian said with a laugh and everyone shook their heads in agreement.

Next to arrive--Rafe, Ali and Lucy entered the room and greeted their friends standing in front of them and they all greeted one another. "So it looks like just about everyone is here." Rafe remarked looking around at the place that was poorly decorated, certainly not ready for any type of party. Suddenly the door opened and Caleb and Livvie appeared together. "So were you all waiting for us?" Caleb said looking at everyone. "Hmm, not really." Lucy said rolling her eyes. "Good to see you as well Lucy." Caleb said taking a seat near the exit door. Rafe noticed Livvie's eagerness and sensed she was uncomfortable and approached her slowly. "What's wrong Livvie?" Rafe asked in a reassuring voice and Livvie gave a weak smile. "You know we all tried to co-exist in this dinky little town and we've done such a great job of that," Livvie continued whole-heartedly "But I just get this sinking feeling that something is going to happen to change everything that we've all strived to achieve." Rafe stopped Livvie before she could continue on. "I understand Livvie and I really don't think we have to worry about anything. I really do believe that the reason why we feel these weird feelings in this town is because of what we've all been through. We've all been through some terrible things and it makes us think something is coming and going to come after us." Rafe replied smiling but it was apparent Livvie wasn't being reassured and that she knew something and Rafe realized that right away. "Livvie what do you know that you aren't telling anyone?" Rafe asked looking at Livvie with authority in his eyes. "This woman named Calina came by today and said that Destiny would be getting her revenge and I can't live with knowing that some woman is going to try to attack us once again." Livvie replied and with that Rafe shook his head in understanding what Livvie was saying and went over to Alison. "Alison we have to go." Rafe said grabbing Alison and everyone noticed Rafe leaving quickly. Suddenly the doors to the Recovery Room swung opened and Jack and Jamal appeared. "Everyone, you have to get out now." Jack said looking at everyone. "Jack, you're okay and you're back." Lucy said giving Jack a hug. "Lucy, we don't have time to catch up on what happened to me we have to get everyone out of here." Jack said ushering people towards the door until Chris came and blocked them. "Now where do you think you all are going? The party is just about to start." Chris said with an evil grin and Destiny appeared behind him wearing all black and eyes of pure red.


	20. Chapter 20: It All Ends With A Bangand s...

Chapter 20--The End Is Here

"Illusion where are we?" Katrina asked looking at her while they were in an all white room. "It's to late now, all we can do is sit and watch what happens." Illusion replied sitting down at an all white table with 5 chairs surrounding it. "We all know what's going to happen Illusion but we have to warn them." Olivia said getting extremely upset. "What's going to happen is going to happen, even with us warning everyone in Port Charles we couldn't stop what would happen. Now all we can do is sit down and watch and I ask all of you ladies to please just sit down." Illusion said and reluctantly all three women sat down. Marissa looked over at one of the empty chairs and back at Illusion. "What's the empty 5th chair for?" Marissa asked with curiosity. "Oh that's a whole different story" Illusion replied snapping her fingers causing a TV to appear and when turned on the Recovery Room was in plain sight. "Well it's time to see how things will go down." Illusion said and everyone in the room turned their attention towards the television.

At the Recovery Room:

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked looking at Destiny with horror in her eyes. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…come on now. This is the party that everyone wants to be part of. The party when I get back what is mine." Destiny said staring directly at Caleb. "Give me that ring on your finger right now." Destiny started going towards Caleb but was knocked over the head by a bat. "Don't ever try to get to my man.." Calina said and went to Caleb and kissed him passionately and than broke apart and she smiled evilly at him "And don't try to take my ring." Calina said holding the ring her hand. "You bitch!" Caleb said going towards her but Calina, having the power of the ring, pushed him back quickly. "Sweet, caring, manipulative Caleb," Calina continued inching towards his face "I learned everything I knew from you but I also learned how to turn tricks from little old Destiny here. I can get to you now that I have the power of the ring." Calina than turned her sights to Rafe. "Calina what are you doing?" Rafe asked clearly annoyed and wanting to get out of the Recovery Room. "Come Rafe, I am doing exactly what you want me to do. I am being the vampire slayer again, I am hurting you worst enemy." Calina replied going towards Rafe grabbing his arm. "Can't you feel that power that I possess now? I am so much stronger and can defeat Caleb." Calina said looking into Rafe's eyes. "The only thing I can feel is sadness and the love that you have for my worst enemy." Rafe continued starting to go towards the ring Calina wore as she was looking into his eyes. "I know that you want Caleb and that's fine but I want that ring." Rafe said trying to grab the ring but before he could grab for it someone from behind grabbed Calina by the neck. "It's mine you little brat." Destiny said holding onto Calina tighter with each second that went by. Lucy inched towards Rafe "Rafe what does this ring have to do with everyone?" Lucy whispered to her cousin who kept his eyes directly connected to Calina. "The ring grants the wishes people most desire in this world." Rafe whispered back still not interrupting that eye contact her had. "Did you really think that I wouldn't get up and try to get the ring? You waited to long this time." Destiny said evilly into Calina's ear and putting her grip tighter around Calina's neck causing Calina to start crying. Destiny started pulling apart Calina's now weaker fist but before she could Caleb and Rafe both jumped upon Destiny trying to free Calina. Chris than jumped forward pulling Caleb and Rafe off with extreme force. "You guys can't defeat her." Chris yelled at them laughing evilly but it fell on deaf ears and Caleb and Rafe, along with Jack, Jamal and Ian all jumped forward to help Calina who's grasp on the ring was letting go. "The ring is mine!" Destiny screamed after Calina's hand was freed and the ring was taken off but before she could reap the benefit's the men knocked her over and tried grabbing the ring. Slamming on the ground Destiny dropped the ring and it rolled towards Lucy who gently picked it up. Everyone looked to her. "Lucy don't make a wish!" Rafe said as he sensed his cousin would make a wish.

Meanwhile at the all white room all 4 women were watching. "It's about to happen." Katrina said starting to get nervous and grabbing for Marissa and Olivia's hands while watching it all unfold. "It's going to be changed forever." Marissa said one single tear falling down from her face.

"Rafe I have to make a wish to make this all go away," Lucy continued as everyone started going towards her. "I wish that everything was back to the way it used to be."

Sound Effects "Crank…mmrrr.." The sound of the elevator stopped on the sixth floor and Dr. Ellen Burgess got off "Goodness I thought that elevator would never end." Ellen said adjusting her coast and going towards the front desk.


End file.
